Commodore Sergei Dmitrikov
Commodore Dmitrikov was the last recorded executive officer of the SS Ironman before it was destroyed preventing the Etamnanki attack on Earth. He is currently frozen in stasis with Matale Zahn. Early Life Commodore Sergei Dmitrikov was an unwilling participant of the Eugenics war, Dmitrikov was admitted to a top secret government program at age 10 for so-called "research."He had no official say in this, due in large part to the fact that his parents had died when he was five and was considered"State Property." After two years in the program, he had reached a height of six feet, and nearly twice the strength of the average human. It was found that his bodily structure could not take any more manipulation, and an appeal to his testing was sent to Government officials.However, the head of Eugenics Testing in his country of birth did not think that his needs were more important than that of the state. Thus, Dmitrikov took the initiative and used his power to escape to the Western World, in seclusion. Joining the Military After it was generally presumed that the Eugenics War was over with, Dmitrikov joined the United States Air Force, as he could see no other alternative that was better suited for his God-like physique. Quickly rising to the rank of Colonel, Dmitrikov was able to use the money he had saved up and then moved away from society. One seemingly ordinary day, however, he was offered the position of XO aboard the SS Ironman under the command of Admiral Psamtik in his small town Indiana home. Not being able to refuse this chance to repay a deep guilt he felt inside of him, Dmitrikov embraced it with open arms, although very sad that he would have to leave his wife, Helga Dmitrikov, behind. Watching his new home being built made him look up to the skies and wonder what the future would hold for him, and the members of his crew. Once tensions began to rise, however, and his former friends and family were catapulted into the Third World War, he began to feel uneasy about leaving them behind as he and the crew of the Ironman left for Proxima Centauri... Executive Officer of the Ironman Sergei Dmitrikov can be credited as one of the first Humans to make contact with an alien species. (Star Trek: First Steps - The Klingons) During his tenure on the Ironman, Psamtik and he had a rough introduction to the "Klingots." Approximately two weeks later, Dmitrikov was introduced to two members of a telepathic race, Zhen'Tok, who helped him escape from the Klingon prison that Psamtik and he were kept on. After his rescue, he took charge of the crew and began desperately his search for Admiral Psamtik. Once Psamtik was eventually brought back to the Ironman, he was faced with a highly precarious situation. The ship was his responsibility, and he had to find the cure for the Macrophage that had infected the Admiral. Luckily, a Zhen'Tok alien was able to assist Dmitrikov in his quest to save Psamtik. At about this time, he began to draw closer to the Chief Medical Officer, Matale Zahn. At first, his conscience told him that his wife could still be alive, but as time passed, he realized that he could not waste his life away from his wife. Zahn did not approve of his handling of a situation involving a sentient robotic girl. This was difficult for him to accept, as he for the first time had to decide whether to save the girl who did not wish to be a weapon, or give her back to her creators. After much strenuous decision making, he chose the latter, although it was not easy for him to decide. Zahn and he were currently in a relationship, strained as it may have been. Much to his chagrin, inner ship conflicts, typical of long distance cruises, were becoming more apparent and more hostile. On one fateful day, Psamtik and Dmitrikov were involved in a tragic accident, that took the admiral's life. Ten weeks later, Dmitrikov, badly wounded, awoke from medical stasis, found that he was to have a child, born from Zahn, and received Psamtik's final orders via a file stored on the Ironman. When Admiral Psamtik returned, Dmitrikov graciously returned himself to the position of executive officer remaining with the rank of commodore. When the Ironman launched a mission to board an Etamnanki ship and steal a subspace engine, Admiral Psamtik was temporarily possessed by the Etamnanki who, through him, told Dmitrikov and Zahn that they would be tested a second time. It is unclear if this was made to mean those two, or the whole of humanity. The Ironman crew was unable to remove the subspace drive, but the Etamnanki willingly gave the Ironman crew the staging area for the attack on Sol. (Since the Etamnanki traveled back in time to perform the attack, it hadn't been launched yet) When the Ironman was forced to enter the Etamnanki's subspace corridor, Dmitrikov was launched with Matale Zahn in the Ironboy with the ship's compliment of nukes in case Psamtik's plan to detonate the ancient superweapon did not work. Since the detonation of the ancient superweapon sealed the corridor, Dmitrikov returned to Earth with Zahn, but was apprehended by the United States Air Force. They were both convicted of being derelict in their duties for abandoing Earth (when the ship launched) and for abandoning the ship. They were both sentenced to being test subjects in a medical experiment involving stasis. Both Sergei Dmitrikov and Matale Zahn are still in stasis.